Vs. Gastly
Vs. Gastly is the fifth episode in the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 7/30/2014. Story The group arrives at Lavender Town, heading to the Pokémon Center. They give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, and have a seat. Elise: So, now what? Ian: We rest the night, then move on. Conway: What are your plans for the Saffron Gym? Ian: Haven’t decided yet. Not going to worry about it. Old Man: I have an opinion, if you want an old man’s advise. The group turns, seeing Mr. Fuji. He has a bald head and a long white beard, wearing purple silk robes. Ian: I’ll take it. Mr. Fuji: In this town is the Pokemon Tower, which is home to Ghost Pokémon. Elise: Ghosts?! Those are real? Mr. Fuji: Yes. Ghost Pokémon are very rare, but worth catching. Conway: (Contemplating) Yes, a Ghost Type would be advantageous. Elise: Why? Conway: Ghost types are strong against Psychic types, which means it’ll be strong at the Saffron Gym. Ian: Huh. So, when do they come out? Mr. Fuji: Only at night. Ian: Alright. We’re taking a nighttime expedition. End Scene It’s nighttime, as the group heads for the Pokémon Tower. An eery mist hovers over the ground, Elise freaked out slightly. Conway: Relax, Elise. No reason to be afraid. Elise: I’m alright. Just, (Looks around) a little freaked out. Ian: We’re here. The group arrives at a tall tower, dark and spooky. Elise is shaking, as Conway adjusts his glasses. Conway: Incredible. The architecture of this place is superb. Elise: And creepy. Ian: Inside are Ghost Pokémon. And I’m going to catch one. Sandslash: Slash. Ian and Sandslash head towards the building. Elise: Uh, I’m not sure I want to go inside. Conway: Don’t worry. I’ll stay with you. I’m sure he won’t notice. Ian and Sandslash arrive inside, the inside pitch black. Ian: Hm. Need a little light. Charmander. Ian throws a Pokéball, Charmander coming out. The light from his tail lights up the room. Charmander: Char! Ian: There we go. Come on. Let’s find some ghosts. The three arrive inside a dining hall, which was set up for dinner. Suddenly, the plates and silverware start floating, and flying around the room. Charmander was freaked out, but Ian kneels down, comforting it. Ian: It’s alright. Come on. Charmander: Char. The group runs out of the room, when a Gastly appears, making a funny face at them. Charmander is freaked, as Ian strokes its head, its fear alleviated. Gastly: (In an attempt to scare them) GAS! Ian: Ember. Charmander releases an Ember attack, a wave of flames flying at Gastly. Gastly floats back to dodge. Charmander shoots Ember again, as Gastly’s eyes glow blue, the Ember flying away from it. Ian: A Psychic attack? Alright. Use Scary Face! Charmander makes a Scary Face, as Gastly makes a scary face back. Gastly then Licks Charmander, it freaking out and paralyzing it. Ian: Good try. Return. (Ian returns Charmander.) Haunter and Gengar float into the room, the three ghosts chuckling. Ian and Sandslash are tense, ready for battle, when Gastly’s eyes glow blue from Psychic. Ian and Sandslash float into the air, the two uneasy. Ian: Whoa! Where are we going?! The Ghosts float away, taking Ian and Sandslash with them. Ian relaxes, and enjoys the flight. Sandslash is still slightly freaked, as they fly out a window, heading up to the top floor, flying into another window. They arrive in a playroom, with toys, small slides and a merry-go-round. Ian: I think I see what’s going on. You guys get lonely, and just want someone to play with. (The Ghosts nod.) In that case. (He takes out 2 Pokéballs.) Charmander! Squirtle! He throws the Pokéballs, as Charmander and Squirtle come out. Charmander tries to pick a fight with Gastly, though Ian stops him. Charmander: (Ready to fight) Charmander! Ian: Relax. They’re good. We’re going to play with them. Come on. End Scene The sun rises, Conway and Elise leaning against each other on the ground, fast asleep. Ian and Sandslash come out of the building. Elise’s head slumps, as she jerks awake, seeing Ian return. Elise: Ian! Elise stands, Conway falling over. He hits the ground, waking up startled. Elise runs over to Ian. Elise: What happened?! You were in there all night! Ian: We spent the night playing with the Ghosts. Elise: Playing?! Ian: They were lonely, and were glad to have a playmate. Conway: (Yawning) Well, they usually are mischievous and like to play jokes on others. I think you got off easy. Ian: Yeah. And, I’m sure I made a good friend. Elise and Conway look confused, as Gastly appears out of nowhere, making a scary face at them. Gastly: GAS! Elise & Conway: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Elise and Conway take off running, Ian and Sandslash laughing. Gastly laughs as well. Ian: Welcome to the team, Gastly. Now, come on. Let’s go make nice. We need to get on the road. Main Events *Ian catches a Gastly, which reveals Psychic and Lick. *Charmander is revealed to know Ember and Scary Face. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Nurse Joy (cameo) *Mr. Fuji Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Charmander (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Gastly (Ian's, new) *Haunter *Gengar Trivia *This episode is based on the anime episode The Tower of Terror. **Unlike the anime, Ian officially catches his Ghost Pokémon. *Despite Haunter being one of my favorite Pokémon from Gen I, Ian does not catch one. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tale: Ian